


The Fall

by Kallium



Category: The Fall (TV)
Genre: F/F, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallium/pseuds/Kallium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something born of the exaltation and devastation -emphasis on the latter- brought to us by episode 2.03.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! The poem was written as a form of consolation. The last verse is kind of a wildcard -can be used for any broken ship. I hope you like it :)

You weren't the usual  
stare of desire  
You were glances and closeness  
and trust

But she misjudged  
By fear you retreated  
And a kiss,  
just a kiss, you remained

There's a ship broken in my waters  
Hit by a cannon all at once  
Sinking before it even sailed  
And all I'm left with is its flag


End file.
